


High for This

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, John Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: A lil fluff, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Dom!John, F/M, Feels, Fingering, Language, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome, Voyeurism, discussion of being high, lack of protection, mention of a panic attack, pentration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: A witch's curse hexes the three Winchester men and reader, leading to a night of desire that would change things forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'High for This' by The Weeknd.
> 
> Note: All characters have consented to all sexual acts in this fanfiction.

 

[High for This](https://open.spotify.com/track/5fohLPNqO6TqwrZ7BoUWUT)

The Impala rolled into a parking space on the street and Sam killed the engine. I straightened the sleeves of my navy fed suit, and looked over at him.

“You really think she’s going to know anything?” Sam pestered, looking through the window.

“Witnesses said two of the victims had been here to see her for readings.” I responded, climbing out of the car. I patted my jacket pocket to make sure I still had my fake FBI badge. “She does readings on love and relationships.”

Sam rolled his eyes as we walked up the sidewalk to the old house.

“What if she’s really psychic then? She’ll know we’re hunters.” Sam suggested sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder to the street.

“Then we’ll improvise. It'll be fine, Sam.” I responded, looking around the front porch. A bright _Psychic Reader_ sign lit up the front window.

Sam ran his fingers over ancients symbols carved into the door frame. “That look like a psychic’s good love wishes?”

I was about to smack him in the arm when a short woman with silver hair opened the door. “Hello! Please come in.”

Sam and I exchanged skeptical glances as we followed her through a dark hallway into a living room. My eyes wandered the room casually, looking for anything suspicious like a Pagan altar or witchcraft ingredients. All I could see besides hundreds of books was an oak table with Tarot cards laid out and a stick of smoking incense set on an ashtray.

“How can I help you?” The woman folded her arms in front of her rotund body, covering the front of her black flowered apron.

“We’re investigating the recent deaths that have been happening in town. We understand you met the victims?” Sam asked, looking down at his notepad. “You did readings at a party recently?”

“Oh lots of people come to my shop but I don't keep records. Don't want the angels to be disappointed in me.” She winked at Sam.

I rolled my eyes as I peeked into the adjoining room. If only she knew what the angels really cared about.

“Would you two like a reading? Half off for the FBI.” When she smiled I could see the edge of a jagged tooth below her red lipstick.

“No, we’re good.” I responded. She must be psychic. Or a fellow con artist. “How long have-”

“I always enjoy doing a reading for a couple in love.” She interrupted me as she stared adoringly up at Sam.

The psychic settled in front of the table, laying out her tarot cards.

“Can I use your restroom, ma’am? Too much coffee.” Sam asked, flashing his charming smile.

“Second door on your left.” She responded. I nodded at Sam as he left to investigate the rest of the house.

I shifted from foot to foot, watching the woman who was leaning forward and staring at the cards. “How long have you been practicing...uhhh been doing readings?”

She ignored my question and turned a card on the table in front of us. “Hmmmm interesting.”

“What?” I asked, following her hands which were dancing across the cards.

“Ah, now it all makes sense.” She responded with a sly smile. ‘“You're in love.”

I sighed and took a business card from my pocket. “If you think of anything, please give us a call.”

She took the card and read it, looking up at me. “Thank you Agent Morissette.”

I turned and left the room, looking back over my shoulder as she called out to me.

“Love will show you. Follow your heart.”

“Uh, ok.” I responded. I hated it when people spoke in motivational quotes.

Sam was annoyed when he met me at the door. “Suspicious much? Look at her.”

“Yeah.” I responded as we walked down the driveway. “Let’s go back to the motel and see if we can find something about an amnesiac love spell.”

“What was with the love reading crap?”

“No idea, Sam.”

We climbed into the Impala, Baby’s engine purring as we went back to the hotel to meet John and Dean.

* * *

Hours later I agreed to stay at the motel and keep researching while John, Sam, and Dean went out to get dinner, promising they’d bring me back a barbecue chicken pizza. After a shower, I settled onto one of the three beds with my laptop and one of Dean’s beers.

I searched our online archive for any information related to sudden amnesia and death, hoping we’d find something that explained the strange deaths in the small town of Crescent, Washington. First a man killing his wife to be with his secret lover, only to have no memory of the crime. Then a swingers party that got out of control- half the people dead within 24 hours, and the other half without any memory of their actions.

Sounded witchy.

“Found you.” I said to the screen as I scrolled through a page about an ancient witch called Eruno.

Eruno was a century old fortune teller and witch who had been betrayed by her lover. Because her true desire was taken from her she became vengeful and created a spell. Those she cursed must find their greatest desire of the heart, or they would pay the ultimate cost and die. Those that found their desire entered a dream state and subsequent coma until the spell expired.

The ancient wording was similar to the magic of a succubus. I sighed and set down my laptop as I read, _the only way to reverse the spell was to turn Eruno to ash_.

“Shit. Sounds like that crazy psychic.” I muttered to the empty room.

I grabbed my keys and gun, sliding my phone into my back pocket. I’d go check out the psychic’s place and then I’d be back to meet up with the guys and make a plan. For all I knew they were headed there too.

When I pulled up to the building it was dark and quiet, the neon _Psychic Reader_ sign the only light on for half of the block. I knew I should wait for the guys for backup, but after multiple calls to the Winchesters’ voicemails I gave up.

I snuck behind the house and peeked in the windows, seeing nothing in the dark rooms. Just quick recon, I told myself. In and out, find her spell book, then back to the motel.

I pulled my lock pick out, and got the door open in a few twists. As the door creaked open I put my kit back in my jacket and stepped inside. This is stupid, I warned myself. But my curiosity and hunter’s instinct pushed me forward.

The house was silent. I passed through the living room, stepping lightly as the old wood floors creaked under my feet.

After shuffling through a dozen books on the table, I sighed with disappointment. There had to be five hundred books in this room alone. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed what looked like the glow of candlelight down the hallway. I lifted my gun, witch killing bullets loaded and ready, and moved down the hallway silently. I looked around the corner and didn’t see anyone. Three white candles were lit on a small altar. A heavy brown book was open to a page of spells.

“There you are.” I whispered as I wrapped a handkerchief over the book and picked it up.

When I turned around a bright purple light exploded in front of my eyes like a firework. I screamed and fell to the ground on my knees, my shoulders shaking as the energy spread through my body.

“Tssk tssk.” The witch clucked her tongue at me as she picked up the book from where I’d dropped it. “Did you think it’d be that easy, dear?”

I groaned and sat back on my heels, rubbing my eyes. “What did you do to me?”

“I’ve given you a great gift. You’ll be able to see your true desire now.”

“What?” I asked, pushing my hand against the wooden seat of a nearby chair and getting to my feet. My gun was across the floor so I put my hands up in a defensive state in case she came at me.

“You can drown in desire, or you can find peace in it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I reached out to grab her, but as I touched her, she disintegrated and disappeared.

“Fuck!” I yelled, putting my hand up to my throbbing temple. I grabbed my gun and pulled my keys from my jacket. With another round of expletives I punched the door open, my truck’s engine loud as I raced away.

* * *

  
My head was still throbbing when I got to the motel. I parked the truck in front, holding my head, the ache lessening more and more as I stumbled in the motel room door.

"What the hell! You've been gone for over an hour." Dean hollered at me as I walked in the door.

I closed my eyes as a wave of euphoria washed over me. I felt high, like the time I got really stoned at my cousin’s wedding. Only more. Better. My limbs were tingling and somehow I was suddenly aroused.

“Y/N?” Dean asked, reaching out for my shaking arms. Sam and John were watching me warily, worry on their faces. “What’s up with you?”

“Dean.” I leaned my body fully against his, my arms snaking around his neck and drawing his face towards mine. I felt light headed and the room was becoming hazy.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Dean asked, his hands tentatively resting on my hips. “Where have you been?”

I hummed under my breath, enjoying the vibrations coming off of Dean’s body and into mine.

“I've just been waiting for my three knights in shining armor to rescue me." My voice sounded girly, high pitched, and very far away.

Dean let go of me, holding me at arm’s length. “Dude, are you high?”

“Mmmm, I want to be. On you.” I whispered, trailing my fingers along his jaw. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Dean Winchester. Your body, your perfect lips, your eyes...I want to come just from you watching me, Dean.” The words were spilling from my lips but my head hurt less with each word I said.

Sam cleared his throat and walked over to us, jogging Dean out of his fascinated stare.

“Y/N. Hey! Where did you go?” Sam snapped his fingers in front of me.

“We can go anywhere you want to go, Sammy. Actually I have a secret, Sammy. And it is that you can have me anyway, anytime, anywhere.”

Sam placed both of his hands on either side of face to hold my head still. I pressed my chest against his, mewing quietly as my nipples hardened.

“Hmmm, I like you keeping me in place, Sammy. I want those huge hands to touch me all over me. Hold me down. Spank me hard.”

Sam ignored me as he stared into my eyes. “Guys, her pupils. They’re turning purple.”

John and Dean looked into my eyes too, agreeing on their color. “Gotta be the witch.”

“Hmmm yes, the witch. I saw her.” I giggled, reaching over to John, one of my hands snaking under his plaid and resting on his chest. His grip tightened on my wrist. “Kiss me, John.”

“Dammit, Y/N! What the hell is going on!” Dean lost his patience, pulling me away from Sam and John. “We have to fix you. Tell me where the witch is.”  
  
I fell to my knees in front of him. “You can have whatever you want, Dean. I’m yours. All of yours.”

Dean glared down at me. “Come on. Get up.”

Another wave hit me and I groaned. I crawled towards the closest bed, pulling off my jacket and boots. “It was the witch, you guys. She said she…”

I lifted myself up onto the mattress and pulled off my hoodie, revealing my black tank top. “She said something about the desire of the heart. And something else I can’t remember. And now…all I want...”

The world seemed to pause as the room auto focused and zoomed in on the three sets of eyes drinking me in.

“I've thought about you. All three of you.” I unzipped my jeans, slowly moving them down my hips. “Kissing you. Touching you. Riding you.”

Dean’s jaw dropped as he listened to my blatant teasing.

“I have such a dirty mind.” I giggled. “And all three of you are on it.”

John grabbed his jacket. “Ok, enough is enough. Let’s go. Not you, Y/N.”

I whined and pouted my lip, my shoulders slumped as I sat back on the bed. “But I want to go with you...Daddy.”

The room was silent for a few seconds as the Winchester men did their best not to react to me uttering that word aloud in their presence.

“I like saying it just as much as you like hearing it, John.” I continued, arching my back and spreading out my arms as I fell back onto the bed. “There’s all sorts of things I’ll say if you ask me nicely.”

My body flushed under their watch, and I moaned as heat ran through my limbs.

“Sam. Dean. We're going.” John instructed. “Y/N, stay put.”

I whined and laid down on my side. A self pleasuring shower sounded magnificent, but with the men gone I was exhausted. It’s like they’d taken all of my energy with them, and I was left behind- a high, horny girl with little energy to move and a returning headache.

Stripping off my socks, I pulled back the comforter and slipped under the white sheet. I closed my eyes with a sigh. Resting my hands on my breasts, I fantasized about the three Winchester men, wishing they'd come back.

* * *

 

It was Dean’s hand that brought me out my daze. It followed my curves from shoulder, to breast, to side, to hip, to tease down my thigh. 

“Thank god.” I hummed in pleasure and pressed my hips closer to him, encouraging him to keep going. As his fingers skimmed along, my body reacted, awakening from the daydreams.

Sam’s lips softly kissed my stomach as his mouth traveled around my navel and then up to my nipples, sucking through the light cotton of my camisole. I moaned quietly, lifting my hips. Dean’s hand reached down and gently pressed my hips down against the bed, his lips meeting mine for the first time.

The kiss was sweet and sensual, and I hummed affirmatively as he pulled away. I'd wanted to kiss those soft pink lips since the first day I met him. After a few seconds his lips came back to mine, more passionate this time as our mouths opened and our tongues met. I was distracted from our kiss when Sam’s fingers started to lift my tank top. I was eager to pull my clothes off so Sam could do whatever he wanted to me.

The room was quiet except for my desperate moans. I was still floating on air, high as a kite and loving it.

Sam’s fingers trailed circle eights around my breasts as Dean’s lips crushed against mine, passion and desire erupting from both of us. The longer he kissed me, the more I needed him. His fingers trailed down my body again, pushing my panties down. I nodded, an affirmative sign to keep going, and felt Sam’s long fingers pull them all the way off.

Dean moved away to kiss along my arm and down my side. Sam’s lips met mine, his tongue aggressive and his energy full of need and want. My hand snaked up the back of the neck and I pulled him closer, Sam responding with a loud growl in his throat.

I groaned underneath his huge frame as he grinded against my hip. I gasped against him as he released my lips.

“Breathe, baby.” Sam whispered in my ear.

I was drowning in them as I closed my eyes and my head fell back, letting the Winchester boys do anything they wanted to me. All I wanted was their touches and kisses, and the noises they made when I touched them.

The motel door opened and John stepped inside. My eyes opened wide, a distant part of my mind fighting to make sense of this. But I couldn’t. I watched John as he stood at the end of the bed and took me in. Sam and Dean never looked up, and John didn’t flinch at the sight of his sons making love all over my body. He just watched me.

All I could see in the room was the three of them. It was like everything else had been removed, just empty space and the energy tying me to each of them. Every time their lips touched my skin, I went deeper under, until I could only breathe with them. Our lavender pupils surrounding shrunken irises, words of praise at any moment I craved it, and my body awakened sexually like I never imagined. I knew I didn’t need to be high for this. I wanted it.

“John.” I whispered, wordlessly telling him I wanted him too.

“Me too, sweetheart.” He folded his arms and stepped back, settling on the edge of the bed across the room from us. “Soon.”

“I...” Past my desire I knew there was a reason I should stop, but I didn’t want to. I’d fantasized about this. About Dean running his calloused hands across my body, Sam’s soft lips moving with mine, John’s eyes tearing across every inch of my flushed skin. 

Dean’s mouth left my nipple and came up to my lips. “Feel good, baby?” 

“Yes.” I moaned, my back arching as Sam’s fingers feathered up my thigh.

“Mmmmm...I like you saying yes like that.” Dean growled, kissing down my neck.

I nodded my head as I moaned louder, my noises sounding far away as they instinctively burst from my lips. Sam parted my legs and laid down in front of me, his hands holding my pussy open so he could admire it. I moaned louder with anticipation when I noticed John titling his head to look over Sam’s shoulder.

Shivers ran across my chest and arms as I realized that the three Winchester men wanted me just as much as I wanted them.

A feral moan wretched from my lips as Sam’s tongue circled my clit. Dean groaned in response to the hard roll of my hips. His fingers flicked and twisted my nipples, the little bit of pain adding to the desire that was racing through me as Sam’s mouth explored my pussy. His fingers held me apart as he licked up and down, and then inside me. I moved a hand to caress his face, moving a lock of brown hair out of his eyes.

Sam thrusted his tongue inside of me, and I buried my face and screamed into Dean’s shoulder.

“I gotta taste her.” Dean stated, looking down as his finger slid onto my clit and one of Sam’s slid inside me.

“Oh fuck!” I groaned, throwing my head back against the pillow as their fingers brought me close to the edge.

Quickly they switched places and Sam moved to my other side, pulling my head towards him and kissing me aggressively. I moaned against his lips as I fell into the kiss, falling silent until I felt Dean lick my clit tentatively. I pulled away from Sam with a gasp.

“That feels so good.” I encouraged Dean. His eyes were gorgeous, his green sparkling pupils replaced with bright purple.

Sam’s hands covered my breasts as he kneaded them, his fingers straying across my nipples. His lips rested on the sensitive spot under my ear as he growled, “I’ve wanted you for so long, baby.”

“Yeah?” My breath rushed out with the word.

“Yeah...Dean and I have talked about it. We’ve both always wanted you, to touch you, to make you come harder than you ever have.”

“Sam.” I whimpered, my lips finding his again. Our kiss was deep until I pulled away, my back arching as Dean’s tongue brought me to the edge again.

“Are you getting close, baby?” Dean asked with a grin as he slipped one and then two fingers inside me. I clenched around them, and Dean hummed approvingly.

“Mmmm, I finally get to make you come.”

I gasped, unable to speak as his fingers twisted inside me. My orgasm was building fast, and lights started to twinkle behind my closed eyelids. The build up was too intense, and for a moment I thought I should pull away. My body was doing things it'd never done before and I couldn’t find my self control through the high.

But I forgot what I was fighting and just felt it all- their skin, Sam’s fingers, Dean’s tongue. It was only a minute more of teasing until I came hard, explicit sounds leaving my lips as my hips moved in the air, Dean fingering me hard as Sam’s lips sucked a hickey onto my neck.

I moaned, crossing further into the peak of my orgasm until I wasn't conscious of anything but my body. I let out a shocked breath and opened my eyes, seeing John across the room, his stare pushing me deeper into my orgasm, like a car slamming into a brick wall. My pussy shuddered and released, squirting onto Dean’s hand and the sheet below.

I kept my eyes on John as Dean licked my pussy clean, and Sam kissed along my shoulder. 

“Holy fuck.” Sam’s voice brought me back to them. I smiled and tightened my arms around Sam.

I said the first thing, the only thing, that I knew. “I need you both.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a split second, each grabbing a condom wrapper, then turned their pretty purple eyes back to me in affirmation.

“Sweetheart, end of the bed.” John’s dark, deep voice suddenly echoed.

I nodded and did just that as Dean sat down next to me. His arms lifted me over his lap so I faced him, my knees on the edge of the mattress beside his. Dean slowly slid inside me with a loud groan, my moans matching his with every inch.

“You feel so good, Dean.” I circled my hips against his, wanting more. Seconds later Sam’s hand rested on my shoulder, a final silent check of consent.

Dean wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, leaning us backwards. “Hold on tight, baby.”

Sam’s hands trailed down my spine until he reached my hips. He leaned down and slowly traced my crack with his hard dick, the hard muscle moving up and down as Dean and I started to grind against each other. I felt Sam’s dick at my asshole, wet with lube and slowly moving inside. I gasped against Dean’s mouth as Sam pushed further, slowly entering me until his hips pressed against my ass.

“Go.” John said across the room.

I whimpered at his voice, looking over to him. As our eyes met a little smile crossed his lips, and I could see his knuckles gripped white. John wanted me. Yet somehow he was holding back.

Sam and Dean both moved, and a guttural scream ripped from my chest as they thrusted in and then out. Sam’s hands ran across my body as his hard cock filled me, Dean’s dick deep inside and in just the right spot to stroke the edges of my g-spot. Every time I cried out their thrusts were harder, until I was screaming, Dean’s arms holding me tight as Sam gripped my ass.

"Just let go, baby. Close your eyes, and just feel Dean and I." Sam said against my skin, his tongue licking sweat off my shoulder.

I shuddered as my orgasm built, Dean’s teeth nibbling on my neck.

I flinched with a cry as Sam’s hand hit my ass hard, the sting adding to the building pleasure in my core.

“You like being spanked, baby?” Sam growled. I nodded, my breaths turned to gasps with each thrust.

“Spank her again.” John’s dark baritone nearly pushing me to orgasm.

Sam hit the other side of my ass, and I felt myself clench over both of them.

“Oh fuck.” Dean grunted, his thrusts increasing. “You're so close.” His teeth latched onto my earlobe and I trembled. One last smack from Sam and I was teetering on the edge.

“Come, sweetheart. Now.” John stated.

I screamed as the orgasm rushed from my core through my arms and legs, pleasure like fireworks through my veins, lighting me up as my holes tightened around the Winchester boys.

My toes curled and I stopped breathing for a few seconds, my body arching between the two men. My body shook as they both continued to thrust into me, their orgasms nearing.

I remembered John again, tilting my head so I could look over at him. His eyes bore into me as his sons took me apart.

Dean’s breath was hot against my cheek as he got closer, Sam’s fingers tightening on my hips as he grew harder. As they both neared their climaxes, I felt another orgasm begin to build.

“Oh god,” I groaned loudly, nestling a hand in Sam’s hair as his lips kissed the back of my neck.

“No, sweetheart.”

I looked back over at John, my hair disheveled, my face red from stubble burn, my eyes drugged and dilated from lust

“Your last orgasm is mine.”

My body trembled from the denial and anticipation, which is all it took to push Dean over the edge. Sam followed, thrusting into me hard once more, his hips shaking at he spilled inside the condom.

Sam slowly pulled out, running his fingers down my back as he stepped away and fell onto the second bed. Dean kissed me once more, thrusting into me weakly, then sat up to allow me to roll next to him on the bed. He tossed the condom into the waste basket and dropped down next to me.

But I wasn't there for long. John’s arms lifted me and carried me to his bed before I could nestle up to Dean. I looked over his naked shoulder to see both Sam and Dean unconscious, their eyes closed and chests steadily rising.

“John.” I moaned, laying back as he climbed up the bed and over me. He smelled like smoke, whiskey, and Old Spice. His scent added to the thrill of anticipation running through me.

John dropped his face to my neck, his short beard tickling me as his lips moved up to my ear.

“You’re mine, Y/N.” His hot breath spoke into my ear. “I’ve been waiting so long for this.”

I groaned below him, his deep voice making my pussy quiver. “Please John." 

He was smiling once his face was inches from mine. “You gonna beg me, princess?”

A whine echoed in my throat. I thrusted my hips towards his. “Please, I need you.”

John kissed me finally. It was overwhelming. The passion built quickly, intense and hot as we held onto each other as tight as we could, his arms almost crushing my ribs as I pulled at his hair, all in an attempt to get even closer to each other.

Johns hands traced my body, memorizing my skin. I wanted him to own me, mark me, make me his. The intense lust flushed my naked chest, and all I could see through the fog in my head was him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” John groaned, moving his hips between my open thighs. “I want to take our time. But if I don't have you right now I might die." 

I pulled his lips back to mine. After a few rolls of my hips against his John’s hands tightened on my arms. Slowly he entered me, every inch making me moan louder against his lips. He rested inside me for a minute, our bodies trembling like the pulse between us. John rested his head on my shoulder and bit down, causing me to groan and push hard against him.

Our reactions to each other were explosive. Loud kisses and moans as John’s hips pistoned in and out, my pelvis arching off the bed to meet him. My core was tremoring, building to an orgasm that I couldn't find the beginning or end of.

“Mine, sweetheart. Give me mine.”

I threw my head back and screamed, gripping my nails into John's back as his lips crossed my exposed neck. My legs and arms shook underneath him as if I’d been electrocuted, my hips raising up to meet his erratically. The pleasure didn’t stop, just got hotter and stronger until I was so high I didn’t know where we were.

John’s hips hit me once, twice and then he was groaning my name into my chest as he let go. My core caught his charge and fluttered once more, the long peak of pleasure ending as John finished inside me.

We were both gasping and out of breath. John rolled down onto the mattress next to me and pulled the comforter across us.

The room was silent except for our slowing breaths. I lifted my head enough to see both Sam and Dean were still passed out as before. Settling my hand over my warm heart, my eyes started to drift closed, the fog dissipating. Blissful and satisfied, I looked over at John who was sound asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

  
I opened my eyes and squinted at the clock on the nightstand. 7:00 PM!

“What the fuck.” I gasped as I sat up and looked around the room. Three unconscious, naked Winchesters, and me with hickeys and early bruises all over my body. One slight twist of my legs informed me that I’d had sex recently, and from the sharp stretch it'd been a lot of sex. I looked over the side of the bed and saw John’s plaid. I grabbed it and quickly pulled it on before John rustled beside me.

“Y/N?” John asked in a deep voice, opening his eyes slowly as if he was hungover. Hell, I felt hungover.

“John, what the hell happened?” I asked him, my voice cracking as I looked around the messy room, clothes strewn everywhere including my panties somehow in the middle of the dinette.

“I don’t know.” He responded, sitting up. He grabbed his boxers and jeans and pulled them on, wiping his face with his hand as he came to.

“This...this doesn’t seem real.” I said to the quiet room. “This shouldn’t be real.”

“Yeah, this...” John shook his head, his breath coming out ragged. He looked me over, noticing my messy hair and neck marked with hickeys. “Are you okay?”

My eyes grew big as panic lurched through my mind and body. “Please tell me I didn’t fuck all three of you last night.”

John bit his lip in silent response, his eyes bloodshot and tired.

We knew there was only one answer to this.

“That fucking witch.” I said loudly.

Sam and Dean stirred in their beds. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Dean stated from his bed as he grabbed his shirt and draped it across his lap. “What the hell is going on here?”

Sam’s brow furrowed as he sat up in his bed. He looked around the disheveled room, then at me.

“That fucking witch.”

I nodded, dropping my head into my hands. I quietly counted backwards from ten, doing my best to stop an anxiety attack.

John touched my arm and I flinched, looking up as he took his hand away. The boys were dressing, Dean grumbling about god damn witches and bullshit spells and this all being unfair to me.

“This is so fucked up, John.”

He nodded. “Let’s go kill the bitch.”

Suddenly that was all that mattered. I stood up and grabbed my jeans off the floor, pulling a clean top and my makeup bag from my duffle.

“Ummm...I’m just gonna…” I stated as I pointed to the bathroom and walked backwards, my jeans covering my front. Although based on the number of hickeys on my thighs, that was probably a moot point.

Dean nodded, his face red with shame and anger.

I locked the bathroom door and leaned back against it, looking up to the ceiling fan as I tried to cope. I closed my eyes tightly, even smacked myself upside the head, trying to trigger a memory. But nothing happened.

“Fucking witch roofied us.” I glared into the mirror as I squeezed toothpaste onto my toothbrush. My eyes were back to their usual blue, so at least I knew the spell was lifted.

 After five minutes alone and a determined self talk in the mirror, I left the bathroom fired up and ready to kill. The three men were talking when I came out of the bathroom, falling silent as their tired eyes met mine.

“Guys...I don’t know.” I let my hands fall helplessly to my sides, shaking my head at a loss of words. At least if I remembered then I’d know if I should apologize, cry, or run out the motel room door never to see them again.

Sam stood up, handing me my gun as he grabbed both of our duffles. His other hand rested on my hand comfortingly. “C’mon Y/N. We’ve got work to do.”

I smiled at Sam, relieved. The four of us headed out, the drive to the witch’s shop extremely awkward. At least Sam will smile at me, I thought. Even if it is laced with sympathy and embarrassment. Dean was upset, muttering about fake psychics and death promises. And John- well John was silently seething, an aggression I'd never seen in him. A tiny, insecure place in my heart wondered if it was because he wished he hadn’t slept with me.

I shook my illogical thoughts away, the adrenaline racing through my veins as we parked down the block. Right now none of that mattered.

Sam and Dean took the front of the building, while I followed John around back. After clearing the back of the house we moved through the dark into the living room. Dean had the witch trapped, his gun to her temple as they waited for me. John nodded his head at me once, and I knew it meant the kill was mine.

“Eruno, I presume?" 

The witch nodded with a little smile.

“What did you do to us?” I tore into her, my gun aimed for her heart. “You cursed me to fuck my best friends?”

“Oh, I just showed you the way to your desire. Seduction isn’t making someone do what they don’t want to. It’s enticing someone to do what they secretly want to.”

"So basically you made me into a horny sleeping beauty?” I walked closer, prepared to shoot. “What about our memories?”

“The spell has an expiration of 24 hours, and if you hadn’t met your desire, then you’d all be dead.” She replied with a smile, her hands held back by the enchanted cuffs Dean had bound her with.

My arms dropped slightly as I realized the truth in what she’d done.

“Dear, you desire all three of these men because you love all three. And you’re desired by all three as well.”

The room was awkwardly silent as we accepted what she’d said. I knew it was true but there was no way in hell I was discussing it with her in front of the guys.

She cleared her throat, watching me closely. “But love and light are the same. Desire and love are not. True love will show you the light. And there is light here for you.”

“Dammit, will you stop speaking in quotes! You killed people.” I directed her back to the issue at hand.

“Desire breaks hearts all the time.”

I straightened my arms and steadied my gun as I aimed for her heart. “Break this, bitch.”

The witch’s body slumped and then fell to the ground in a poof of gray ash.

Dean stepped forward and took my gun from my frozen hands, and flipped on the safety. I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Well, at least we know she can't hurt anyone else.” Sam said softly next to me, his hazel eyes concerned as I started to yell.

“Yeah, but what the fuck?! She cursed us to fuck each other!” I exclaimed.

Dean snickered, grabbing the witch’s spell book to add to the bunker’s collection. “Well actually, I think you fucked us.”

I put my hands on my hips. “Hey, you do not know that. Besides, it seems four could play at that game.”

As soon as the words left my mouth the room was silent. We all wordlessly agreed what the spell’s result had meant.

“You’re right, I don’t know what happened.” Dean cleared his threat and looked away from me.

John grabbed a couple other books and looked over at Sam. “See what kind of spell ingredients she has.”

We left the house with our pilfered items and climbed back into the Impala. It seemed like the energy in the car was better, at least from the uncomfortable who-fucked-me-post-one-night-stand awkwardness from earlier.

* * *

  
Back at the motel I checked into my own single room. I was too tired to drive but I couldn’t stay in that room with the Winchesters again.

I paced back and forth, chewing on my nails and twirling my freshly washed hair. I had some space for the night. But the next day I knew I’d have to go out on my own and hunt alone for awhile. Dean’s self deprecating shame and Sam’s overcompensating kindness made me feel worse.

And I couldn’t stand to be around John. The angrier he got, the more I felt the simmer of rage build in my bones. I was furious too. But I couldn’t stand being in the room with them, not knowing what we’d done.

After brushing my hair I pulled on a sweatshirt and shorts to step outside and grab a Diet Coke from the vending machine. When I turned around, John was standing a few yards away from me.

“What?” I asked him rudely, taking a few steps towards my room.

John walked over and stood in my path. “Are you okay?”

“John, I’m tired. And I don’t know what to say to you right now.” I wasn’t shouting but I felt like all of my anger was boiling to the surface.

John grabbed my arm. “Hey, don’t walk away from me.”

As soon as his hand touched me a flash of a memory leapt through my mind and body. Vivid images playing in my head like a movie. His face hovering above mine, smiles on both of our faces, our purple eyes dilated in ecstasy as he kissed me, the weight of his body pressed against mine. A thrill of pure light ran from his hand through my body.

John pulled his hand back, our eyes both wide as we stood there in the dark parking lot, the night air cold and breezy. I placed my hand over the place on my arm where his hand had been, as if I could catch the memory again.

“Wow.” I said quietly.

“Yeah.” John replied with a deep exhale.

I was speechless. He closed the space between us and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me in for a searing kiss. I fell limp against him with a quiet moan, stretching my arms around him.

He pulled me up into his arms and carried me into my room, setting me on my feet as we undressed each other, passion building hot and making my body shake.

I fell onto the bed with a giggle, holding my arms out to him as his naked body climbed over mine. Our kisses grew deeper as his hands explored my body, the first time- as we knew it- that we’d ever touched like this.

John’s beard tickled from my neck down my chest as he moved slowly down my body. His scruff left a rosy mark on the tender skin of my breasts. His tongue was slow and torturous on my nipples, and his mouth stayed just long enough for me to whine and thrust my hips up, begging for more. 

John snickered as he watched me grind underneath him. “You’re eager for this, sweetheart.” 

“Yes. I want this.” I moaned as I felt his beard scratch against the inside of my thighs. “God, please touch me John.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He smiled, looking up at me from between my legs. “I want to take our time.”

I whimpered in response, dropping my head back as I felt his hot breath on my thighs. I twisted my hips, thinking somehow that if I moved it’d attract him sooner. But he teased, his fingers running slowly across my skin, carefully opening me up and admiring me. 

“Like I said, so fucking beautiful.” He breathed, his tongue grazing my clit.

I nodded with a groan, the anticipation driving me wild. Watching my reactions, John touched and teased me, learning quickly what would make me moan and what would make me lurch off of the bed in pure bliss.

With two of his fingers deep inside of me, John finally gave me what I wanted. His tongue licked up and down, sucking my folds between his lips and lavishing my clit with attention. I hadn’t felt pleasure like this in so long. Well, that I could remember.

I rested my hand on his head, encouraging his movements until my arm was shaking and I had to drop it to my side. John’s hand looped past my thigh and reached up for my hands, his fingers intertwining between mine as I held tight. My breathing was louder as the tingling pleasure ran through my limbs. I arched my back as John’s lips surrounded my clit, my pussy clenching around his fingers.

“Come, sweetheart. Let me see you come.”

I came hard with a loud cry, my hips pushing back against John’s face as I shook, the snap of pleasure radiating from my core through my arms and legs, my chest shuddering as my whole body reached orgasm.

I panted as I came down, watching his face as he kissed my clit chastely, and then sat up with a grin. His beard glistened from my cum, and I reached out for his face to wipe it away. With his palm in my hand I kissed him, tenderly this time. 

“I want to ride you.” I whispered against his soft lips.

John groaned. “Well, if that’s what you want sweetheart.”

He fell back onto the bed next to me, and I crawled over him on my knees. But I knew I wanted to take my time with him too.

My hand rested on his stomach as my other moved down and softly stroked his hard dick. My fingers slid across the wet pre cum, and I smiled as I leaned down and teased him with my tongue. John’s head fell back with a gasp as I took all of him in my mouth, opening my throat as far as I could to take all of him. Through his pleasure he groaned and grabbed my ass, pulling my hips up towards him. I opened my legs so he could have access and his fingers pressed against my clit once and then entered me again.

I moaned around him, my head bobbing over his dick as he got louder. His fingers were at the perfect angle to find my g-spot and as soon as he did I pulled away with a cry.

“Mmmmm, I found it.” John muttered appreciatively, his eyes fluttering closed as my attention went back to him. “Let’s see if you can come one more time before you ride me.”

His words made my pussy grip his fingers, and after a few more strokes I had to pull away, dropping my forehead to his thigh as my core exploded again. I rocked my hips back and forth against his hand, my hips twisting as his other hand tenderly ran across my ass.

I sat up with a smile, a pink flush across my chest and neck. Climbing over his waist, I straddled him. Before taking him inside, I leaned down and kissed him, our tongues lazy and comfortable, as if we’d known each other like this for a very long time.

We both groaned as I slowly sunk down around him. I waited a moment, my hands on his chest and my shoulders arching back, before I started to move. My hips rode back and forth, John’s hands on my waist as he aided me up and down. One of his hands strayed to my clit, rubbing it in circles, the stimulation helping my pussy to open more and take him deeper. We moaned in sync as my orgasm built, the constriction of my wet muscles around him causing us both to react.

“You feel amazing.” John groaned. “I knew you’d feel amazing.”

I smiled in response, my hair falling forward. John slowed my hips with his hands, pulling my face down to his.

“You’re amazing.” He said, looking into my eyes before he kissed me.

When we pulled away we were both smiling, my hips slowly rocking against his as pleasure ran through me.

“Please John.” I said, my hands tightening around his.

“Please? You gonna beg me, baby?” He responded with a grin.

Without leaving my body, he rolled us over and pinned me to the bed. “I think I might like you begging. But not tonight.”

I groaned as he pulled almost all of the way out, and then thrust back inside me hard. Our steady rhythm built until I was gasping, almost hyperventilating, the rest of my body joining the overwhelming orgasm that was just over the edge.

“John.” I whimpered. “I’m so close.”

John grunted as my hips came up off the bed to meet his hard, as our skin slapping and hips shaking. I whimpered as I looked into his brown eyes.

“Come, baby. Come with me.” John growled, our rhythm becoming lazy and lopsided as we seeked our orgasmic end. 

We fell over the edge together, loud and hot and passionate. As the heat ran through his body and into mine, we trembled, finishing with explicit moans. John’s head dropped to my neck, his hot breath ruffling my hair. I kissed his shoulder and chest, chasing the lines of his tattoo with my lips.

We stayed like that for a little while, kissing softly. With a groan John lifted himself and fell onto the bed next to me. I smiled up at the ceiling as he pulled me against him, the happy chemicals in my bloodstream bringing me to the best natural high.

John sighed. “That was worth the wait. And not just cuz of the spell.”

I smiled and tucked my head into his shoulder. “Do you think we’ll ever remember?”

“Probably not.” He replied, his hand finding mine and squeezing it as it settled on his chest. “Maybe it’s better if we don’t.”

“Remember what the witch said about true love showing the light?” I asked. “Do you think she meant like when you touched me outside? Cuz Sam and Dean have both touched my hands today, and that didn’t happen to us.”

“I guess.” John replied. “I mean, your eyes were purple. That had to be the hex.”

“Did you believe her, the whole ‘greatest desire’ bullshit?”

“I don’t have to.” His voice was quieter, as if he was afraid to say it. “I know it’s true.”

 The room was silent for a few minutes.

“But, it’s like I said- you’re worth the wait.” His voice was deep and soft.

A surge of excitement and love filled me, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. “So what do we do now?” I asked.

John smiled and pulled me against him. “The usual. We hunt.”

* * *

  
The next morning I stood next to the Impala as Dean organized and packed the trunk. Sam came over and gave me a hug, his long arms holding me tight around the waist.

 “Text me when you finish Game of Thrones. I want hear what you think of the ending.” Sam grinned. “Can’t wait to discuss it with my nerdy girl.”

 “I absolutely will. I’m dying to know what happens to the Starks.” Sam’s mouth opened but I put a finger to his lips. “No spoilers, Sammy.”

 He nodded and pulled me tighter for a hug. “Talk soon.”

 Dean’s scowl turned to a small smile as I walked over to him.

 “I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

 “Hey,” I responded, my hand reassuringly patting his bicep. “There’s nothing we can do now. And I was obviously a willing participant.”

 He chuckled and leaned in, resting his arm around my shoulder as he kissed my forehead. “Take care. Call us if you need backup.”

 I waved at the Impala as the brothers drove away, smiling at Sam’s face in the window. The three of us wanted things to go back to normal. And while I was grateful for that, I couldn’t imagine 36 hours ago without loving John.

 Once they were out of the parking lot I turned to my truck. My smile grew as John came out of my room with our bags.

 “So, skinwalkers in Boise, huh?”

 I nodded. “Get in the truck.”

 He chuckled as I threw him the keys. As the engine started he looked over at me with a happy glint in his eyes.

 “What?” I asked.

 “You’re mine.” He replied with a cocky grin.

 “Just drive, Winchester.” I laughed, settling back against the bucket seat.

Maybe it was a blessing to never remember. Or a curse to lose a memory I knew I would've savored. But I knew whatever happened, that high was real. I loved all three of the Winchesters. And they loved me, each in their own way.

And I didn't need a fake psychic to tell me that.  

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
